About a Girl
by crissweetgirl
Summary: Aquella chica, era sorprendentemente bella y sorprendentemente inalcanzable. Ah, y por cierto yo… era sorprendentemente invisible para ella. Drabble, inspirado en la canción About a Girl


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y son tan lindos que mi loca cabeza creó la trama con ellos... Inspirada en la canción About a Girl del grupo The Academy Is... les recomindo esta canción =)

**

* * *

About a Girl**

_One song about a girl, can't breathe when I'm around her… She'll never notice… I'm not in love,  
this is not my heart, I'm not gonna waste these words, about a girl…_

Una nueva mañana, caminé como todos los días, con mi mochila puesta y con mi guitarra, hacia la preparatoria. Totalmente una tortura, claro, eso solo si eres del tipo "promedio", como yo. La verdad es que nunca entenderé por completo esto del _staus quo_ del instituto.

Por un lado, están los nerd y los del consejo estudiantil. Alumnos destacados, ellos nunca se complican, por más extraños que fuesen, la escuela, para ellos es como un parque de de diversiones, se sienten contentos asistiendo. Siempre y cuando, no se les atraviese un abusivo. Por otro lado, están los chicos populares. Sí, es lo típico, porristas y deportistas.

Y en el centro de la cadena alimenticia, estamos los chicos como yo. Aquellos que no sobresalen ni por buen record académico, ni por un gran físico o belleza. Somos, como una línea invisible.

Crucé los pasillos dirigiéndome a la cafetería. Y ahí estaba ella, sentada sobre una mesa. Como siempre se veía preciosa, con su uniforme de porrista y su cabello corto, peinado en punta hacia los lados. Y con esa sonrisa capaz de hacerme sonreír, incluso a mí.

Ella, era sorprendentemente bella y, sorprendentemente inalcanzable. Ah, y por cierto yo… era sorprendentemente invisible para ella. Siempre la miraba de lejos, intentaba no hacerlo, pero, nunca lo lograba. Reía y coqueteaba con unos chicos del equipo de baloncesto.

Sabía que estaba coqueteando pues tenía la pierna cruzada y jugaba moviendo su pie. Ella no solo era bella… ella era, irresistible. Resople y apoyé mi frente sobre la mesa, para evitar mirarla y cerré mis ojos.

-Disculpa –reconocía perfectamente aquella voz melodiosa, levanté el rostro. Ahí estaba ella, frente a mí, con su perfecta sonrisa.

-Eh… -Volteé a ver a mi izquierda, en caso de que sea a otra persona a quien buscaba. Pero, en aquella mesa ¡Yo era el único!

Ella rió, lo que provocó que sonriera.

-Soy Alice.

-Sí…eh, sé perfectamente quien eres. –También sé que soy un completo perdedor que no sabe entablar una conversación. ¿A caso no pude ser más obvio?

Ella se sentó a mi lado y puso una de sus manos sobre mi muslo. Respiré profundamente.

-Me encantó la manera en la que tocaste en el baile de otoño. –Dijo con una voz muy sensual.

-Ah… ¿Ah, sí?

Ella asintió y acercó su rostro al mío, casi podía sentir su aliento rozando mis labios. Ella se mordió el labio y mi mirada pasó de sus ojos a sus labios. Llevaba puesto labial de cereza, podía olerlo y es más… me moría por probarlo.

-Me preguntaba –se acercó más y mi corazón se aceleró –Si, besas tan bien como, tocas.

De pronto cerró los ojos y ladeó su cabeza, yo hice lo mismo y de repente…

-¡Hey! ¿De nuevo soñando despierto?

-Hola Peter. –Mi mejor a migo se sentó a mi lado riendo, y acabando así con mi fantasía.

-Deberías dejar de amargarte la vida así, sabes que ella ni siquiera…

-Sabe que existo –completé su frase. –Lo sé.

La miré nuevamente, no podía evitarlo. El timbre para entrar a clase sonó. Sin ninguna prisa ella saltó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar sin prisa. Pasó por mi costado, junto a las otras chicas, dejando impregnado en el aire su sutil y delicioso aroma. Me miró y me sonrió, luego se paró frente a mí. Esta vez no estaba soñando.

-Tienes budín de chocolate en la frente. –Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras sus amigas se carcajeaban.

Fui tan estúpido que incluso intenté mirarme la frente, tomé la servilleta y me limpié.

-Eh… gra… -Demasiado tarde, ella se había marchado, mi amigo no paraba de reír.

Supongo que debo resignarme, a que esa chica, jamás será para mí.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... pobrecito Jazz =(... Pero quien no se ha hallado en una situación así? u_u

XOXO

Cris


End file.
